


弥赛亚同人之奇怪30题

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 注意！警告！有猎奇，诡异，黑暗，恐怖，惊悚，血腥，死亡内容。可能会引起不适！可能会引起不适！可能会引起不适！人物性格扭曲，关系无特定CP，AU设定。慎读！慎读！有心理准备再继续！
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Hangedman, Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren, Dr.Ten/Salyut, Dr.Ten/Yuuri Kaito, Gojou Souma/Shiba Shuusuke, Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun, Honami Harei/Miike Mayo, Kaidou Eiri/Mitsumi Haku, Kumoi Ren/Kumoi Ren, Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou, Shirasaki Mamoru/Yuuri Kaito, Sono Yukihito/Hinamori Senju





	1. 1-10 题

1.间接性接吻

警方抵达时已经晚了，著名小提琴家间宫星廉的大宅在仲夏的酷热夜晚被密封得有些变了味，客厅里播放的唱片已经在脱针的机器上空转了好几个时辰。  
众人都奇怪，从不多和粉丝接触的间宫，为何要请不熟知的对方进屋做客。茶桌上的杯子和点心摆放精致，却没下去多少。  
他死在了沙发上，而被他邀请进屋的人则成为了沙发上的另一具尸体，和他紧紧依偎，肩首相靠，手背交叠。  
让方发现这个男人就是前几天被要求他们调查的跟踪者有贺凉。而有贺的唇痕唾液分别都出现在了茶桌上的两个杯子上，其中一个的位置和间宫喝过的地方完全一样，覆盖其上。  
那个杯子是间宫自己的，而往里投毒的显然是有贺凉。  
只是有贺的遗容过于平静美好，简直像他还能听到唱片机里悠长的乐章。

2.恋人的收藏癖

“我讨厌你总把其他男人带回来。我不想协助你了，”Salyut霸道的跨坐在彼此不透露真名的恋人身上，自责的伸出手指撒着娇。  
“他们不是男人，只是收藏品罢了。你也是知道，才协助我的吧？”Ten微微一笑不带任何为难的神色。  
“如果我说我吃了收藏品们的醋怎么办？”  
“那还真是难办了，”Ten抬手握住对方的手指给牵了过来，亲吻着恋人的嘴唇哄起来。

Salyut原先指着的地方，新来的男人正被浸泡在全新的福尔马林大缸中。缺少了半个脑袋的尸体标本下，标签上被细心的写着收藏品的名字。  
——悠里淮斗。  
他和这个房间里其他收藏品一样围着屋子飘浮着，安静的凝视屋内中央缠绵的两个人  
——他们的收藏者，和收藏者心爱的协助者。

3.交换肢体

御池万夜逝去后，穗波葉礼总会抱着自己的双臂蜷缩起来，一呆就是好久。  
“你很冷吗？”总会有人这样关心的询问失去青梅竹马的他。  
但他总会笑着满足的回答，“不，我很温暖哦。”  
如太阳一般灼烧的缝合线隐藏在衣服的两只袖子下。万夜的手臂连接着他的肩膀，一次次被他要求去拥抱身体。

穗波终于把他的太阳占为己有，让自己无时无刻得到不尽的拥抱。  
而他的双臂，则可以永远拥抱着他的太阳，等待被鸟儿接走。

【注：最后指的是天葬】

4.永远都不会分开哦

车祸后出院的白崎，手术的痕迹和无法复原的疤痕从头连到了脚，丑陋扭曲的痕迹竖向切开他原本英挺漂亮的脸，就连色彩不同的病变肌肤也不均匀的填充在他身上。  
任谁看到都会倒吸一口气，但他却始终笑着。  
到底为什么他的脸型变得不对称？为什么他的手臂轮廓变得不协调？为什么他的肌肤颜色变得不一样？为什么他的表情左右变得不一致？这些大家都觉得，肯定是因为重伤和毁容以及手术后遗症给他带来的变化吧。  
毕竟白崎看起来已经不像是白崎了，可怕的容貌让他看起来有几分过去的模样，但又有几分别人的相貌。这会让他的行为和半个抽搐的脸有些靠近自己车祸里死去的青梅竹马，这也许从心理学角度来说是因为悲伤过度和心痛而下意识去模仿对方吧？

但是这都不对。

——我们是一个易碎的双黄蛋。  
——你碎掉的时候，我也会碎掉。  
现在碎掉了，其中一个蛋黄也散了。  
但是白崎还不能碎掉，他要把蛋壳合上，把对方捡起来，和自己拼回在一起。  
竖向的伤疤可怕的从他的头连到了脚，将他一分为二。一半是白崎，一半是淮斗。  
啊，他拼命的把对方能拼接上的地方都捡了回来。从眼睛到耳朵，从植入的头发到能用的内脏，到手臂和腿脚到耳朵和唇肌。  
他左右不再协调，不在一致。却可以和对方一人一半完整的拼接在一起。  
这样就永远都不会分开了，也不会再易碎易坏了。

5.垃圾堆中的热恋  
【注：可能会引起不适】

百濑是一名杀手，他从来都能出色的完成任务。  
但是他接到的任务，却是要杀了自己的恋人。  
为何如此爱着对方，却还是要痛下杀手？  
因为这个是他的工作，对方是他的目标，而真想告诉他，对方真的在骗他。  
他将对方分成了好几块，被弄的千疮百孔的肉体似乎这样一来也看不出来有多么狼藉。  
他将心爱的人分装在无数个塑料袋里，根据每日的垃圾，不断将其填充在各种物品里。吃剩饭盒里的菜肉里，零食的包装盒里，喝空的牛奶桶与易拉罐里，厨余剩下的食物里…  
每周他都将其送往不同的垃圾弃置地点，一次次和心爱的人说着告别。  
虽然他不确定对方的耳朵在哪里，是否还能听见自己。也不知道对方的眼睛在哪，是否还能注视自己。但他还是要将其丢弃，把房间里的对方弄的越来越小，越来越少。  
直到他送走最后一块时，去了被闲置许久的垃圾场。他从塑料袋里翻出来仅剩的这一块，发现竟是曾经对方与他亲热时送入他体内的部分。  
于是他做了最后的告白。在垃圾场中和对方完成了最后一次的结合。接着他家里对方最后一块的存在也不再拥有了，和塑料袋一同等待着哪日垃圾车的到访。  
百濑的热恋结束了。

6.我该如何命名

“他出车祸了吗？”  
“是的今天早上。”  
“已经被火化了吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“你去看情况了吗？”  
“没有，我忙着下新订单。”  
“决定好新名字了吗？”  
“小暮洵。”  
“这不是和他一模一样吗？”  
“毕竟全都一样吗！”

叮咚———  
打开门后，今早出车祸的那个人站在了门外，打了初次见面的招呼。  
“请问，我该叫什么呢？”他又一次询问你。  
“小暮洵，是上一个你的名字啦。懒得想新的了，”你随口一说。  
“我知道了。”他绝不质疑。

7.追逐与猎杀的游戏

“生日快乐，伊月。”  
特意关灯的房间里，被推出来的蜡烛火光照耀成暖洋洋的暗橙色。漂亮的蛋糕完全按照男孩曾经设计要求的那样特别定制，蜡烛不多不少围着大蛋糕整整20支一圈。  
精心筹备的礼物包装在漂亮的丝带于彩纸下，餐桌上也摆满了寿星爱吃的所有食物，去花店购买的两捧花别有情调的装饰在昂贵的古典花瓶里。  
大人笑眯眯的把蛋糕端上桌，瞧见侄子明亮的笑容，意料中的满意。  
“今日起你就成年了，享受跨入成年的第一个生日吧。”男人坐下来，双手交叉在桌上，别有深意的凝视烛光那头的男孩，“明日开始你就要作为成年人学会独自努力生存下去了。我很期待哦，伊月。”  
“叔叔传授给我的东西，我也都记得一清二楚。我会用这个让叔叔你看看我能将其超越到哪个水平，”男孩自信满满，表情没有任何一点羞涩与不安，反而斗志满满。  
“过了12点就能迎来第二天。向着成年的世界出发吧，”男人摊开一只手指向蛋糕，“吹蜡烛吧。”  
像是期待已久的节目终于开始似的，男孩顿时如同变回了小孩子，瞬间开心的站起身探出脑袋，用力鼓起腮帮子一口长气晃着脑袋把蜡烛都吹了遍。还有那么几根分离的挣扎，不过也被他快速的弄灭。  
随后他就像是完成了一份艰巨的任务，兴致勃勃的咧开嘴笑着，在叔叔的鼓掌声中乐呵呵坐回了原位，闭上眼。  
“许愿吗？”  
“嗯，毕竟人生这场游戏就要开始了。”许完愿的男孩对此作出解释，随后伸手拿过礼物，等不及的询问是否可以打开。  
“这样着急的就要拆礼物，可没有礼貌啊。”虽然这样说，但男人似乎并不是富含真意。他不介意的点点头，就让对方打开了。  
里面是一把小刀。一把真的刀。但这可不是用来切蛋糕的。  
“恭喜成人。”  
男孩听到祝福，心满意足的拿着礼物，那双笑弯成月牙的双眼中，蓬荜生辉的目光正冲着自己的叔叔投去愉悦期待的心情。

成年生日的晚宴还没吃干净，但是已经过去许久。餐桌上的惨剧根本没有收拾，剩下的饭菜和蛋糕就那样留在桌子上，取下来的蜡烛粘着奶油随便丢弃在桌子上。  
12点过后的房间里，男孩的身影抹黑的从楼梯上下来。他背着背包，猫着腰，悄无声息，却灵敏的像是他能看透这无灯的黑暗。  
没有大人阻止他这奇怪的行为，而他也顺利离开了这个生活许久的家。  
但是紧接其后，枪声想起，子弹擦过身体打在地面上。脚似乎还勾住了线，他躲开的瞬间，有什么机关从墙角射出来。男孩马不停蹄，他迅速有力，从一连串带动的机关下躲避，同时也甩开了后方人瞄准镜的跟踪。  
他逃走了，脱离了家，奔向外界，开启了成人后的第一天。  
“让我看看你的愿望是否能实现吧，”刚给侄子过完生日的四个小时后，雲井收起手里的枪，放下控制机关的按钮，笑着越过夜晚的接到，盯着那个跑远的身影。  
但他知道，加加美伊月此时脸上挂着笑容。因为他生日许下的愿望是，“游戏绝对不会输”。只是这个到底要过多久才能揭晓答案，就要看他走的多远。

加加美成年的第二天。  
雲井家大宅里唯一居住的两个人，都人间蒸发了。

【注：脑洞就是。叔叔和伊月从以前就决定了这件事，一切都是游戏，生存游戏。而他规定，成年后一场很大的人生游戏就开始了。伊月就要脱离这个家，作为一个人开始在游戏里奋斗了。于是他就会来追杀伊月，伊月就逃走，生存，和反击。这些对他们来说是早就决定的，伊月对此毫不质疑并且跃跃欲试，开启游戏时他就带着那把刀和筹备的东西，逃过枪击和机关离开这里，开始更换身份想方设法活下来和终结游戏。而雲井也开始这游戏，离开这里从自己的地方出发，去寻找隐姓埋名躲藏开始其他身份移动的侄子，并要将其杀死。这就是成人后，他们要去做的事，所以对于曾经身份生活的那些都被他们都起，因此对外界来说就是人间蒸发了】

8.恐惧的是你的离开

小暮作为狱/警，刚上任才一周。这一周可不算好过，至少他还听挺讨厌这里的气氛的。  
这所监/狱实在是太过有年代感，老旧潮湿充满发霉的味道，在封闭偏远的地区，甚至还有几次犯人逃脱的黑历史。  
但是他别无选择，所幸这个地方就要被拆迁，犯/人们不久后就会被转移去大城市边缘新建的大监/狱里，也不会再有那么多麻烦事，而他也可以转个好的工作环境。  
一个月后，他因为犯/人开始转移，而调去了重犯区。这里也没剩几个人了，大部分都是空房间，而他只需每晚在这里守夜班，直到这里的人都走完。

“新来的。”  
小暮第一次听到有人和自己打招呼。简陋到完全没有现代化隔离门窗的栅栏里，卷发漂亮的青年抓着栏杆投来实现，手搭在外面招呼他。  
这是小暮第一个重犯区的夜班，竟然被搭话了。  
一问，这个人叫雏森千寿。可是记录册上并没有这个人，不过其他人的夜有缺失。原因是这里设施老旧，一些记录都有些模糊，不过大部分都是终生出不去的，竟然就被这样放置在这里。谁能想到这次竟然会被拆迁，能拖延这么多日没能把人运送完也有一部分怪在这方面上吧？现在留在这里还没运走的犯/人，一部分也是因为资料不详细。  
即使小暮不多话也与之不多接触，可是这个房间距离他休息看守的地方最近。那个人总是滔滔不绝，说些有的没的，白天活动时却也不见踪影，然而每次都守时的回房间。  
雏森说他在这里服刑了5年之久，至于是什么罪，他说他曾经把杀害的人都糊在水泥里，铸成了墙。  
小暮惊恐又恶心，他决定不再和这个人交谈，做好自己的工作。幸好他得到的消息说第二天这波人就要搬走了。  
他忍受了雏森的话忍受了三晚上，如今总算结束。至于其他牢房的人，大概都已经习惯雏森的话唠，根本不多抱怨几句。

“你们还少算了一个人，”第二天的运送，小暮清点人数时发现雏森并不在队伍里。  
“这是全部，五个人，”负责押送的人员负责任地回答。  
“是六个人，”小暮更正。  
“是五个人啊，”大家都很奇怪。  
他提到了犯人的名字，谈到那个人的牢房号码，但是他们搜索几次都没见到雏森。  
小暮申请对方可能趁机越狱了，上面搜查的结果是并没有这个人在里面的记录。一部分资料丢失和模糊的犯人也被进行了排除，有些服刑许久的犯/人说，曾经的确有雏森这么一个人，却有一日不见了。  
只是传言又说，在那个制度不严谨还暴乱的老监/狱中，过去狱/警和犯/人之间干出些什么糟糕出格的事也都不会上报，甚至没有政//府关注。这也是现在被抗议后决定将其拆掉，转移犯/人的理由。  
说不定雏森也干出了什么呢？  
这件事看似一了百了，但是小暮并不确信。他想方设法回到那个地方，只是被拆迁的旧监/狱已是片废墟。  
然而工人们却发出尖叫，因为他们发现了一具白骨。  
那个白骨出现在了当初小暮看守位置很近的距离里，一部分镶嵌进了水泥墙中…或者说，白骨原本的主人被整个融入水泥墙中。  
小暮忽然明白，原来雏森真的在这里呆了五年。

9.请食用

献给神最好最优质最纯净的食物。  
没有任何添加物，没有任何多余的物质。  
山泉，树果，以及新鲜的肉质。

小太郎为自己被选中而感到莫大荣幸，而他的一切都将奉献给自己的神。  
他第一次见到了自己心爱的神，对方手举刀叉，庄重的坐在装饰好的餐桌前，像是在发光。  
小太郎躺下来，他健硕紧致并均匀的肉体，没有多余的任何脂肪及杂质，完美又充满吸引力。  
他用刀剖开自己的腹部，一路颤抖的割开到胸膛。疼痛让他抽搐与呻吟，却无法让他从神的身上移开目光。  
笑容和兴奋也情不自禁的突破抽搐的嘴角与肌肉，一层层将他的感情展露出来。开心和兴奋使得血液不断涌出，从巨大的伤口淌入周围的池中。  
内脏在活跃的跳动，即使滑落下后都错了位，他也虔诚的祈求自己能享受神唇齿碰触的那个瞬间。  
“请食用，”他将体内的食物端给了神。

10.果然你的身体最温暖了

个头矮小的青年，总是穿着不合身的大衣。  
他喜欢这件衣服。喜欢这个款式，这颜色，这个质感。不论春夏秋冬，即使夏日炎热，即使冬日不够保暖，他也不愿割舍。  
他从不外借自己的东西，尤其是心爱的风衣。  
“你不冷吗，海棠前辈？”  
后辈的询问让这个总是带着和煦笑容以及风趣有可靠性格的青年微微一笑，“很暖和。”  
“对了，前辈过年要回家吗？喜欢的人是不是给你做了热乎乎的饭呢？毕竟前辈你笑的那么开心。”  
“哪有哪有，我可是一个人过节啊，”海棠锐利笑嘻嘻地摆摆手，与对方相互调侃。随后他挥手同后辈告别，准备回去自己的独居小窝。

家里的确没有等待他回来的人，也没有热乎乎的年夜饭。但是他却裹着大衣缩在屋子里，觉得这个冷冬的新年并不艰难。  
至少他许久以前不是一个人。  
那个高个子的男人到底何时离开的，连他的邻居都不知道。邻居都说海棠心大，即使和人吵架还离开都没见到他沮丧过太多。  
可谁知道呢？那个高个子的人其实再也离不开了。他永远和海棠锐利在一起，把那个小个子圈在身体中。  
毕竟，他已经是海棠锐利最心爱的大衣了。  
紧紧贴在身体的内层，是曾经亲吻抚/摸过的肌/肤。不论是春夏秋冬，都不会被割舍。即便是寒冷的冬日，也不会失去温度。

【注：人皮大衣】


	2. 11-20 题

11.分别去爱每一部分

園深爱着雏森。  
毕竟这是任谁看了第一眼，都会觉得好看的男性。  
只是他们的关系更加紧密复杂，深情相扣。  
雏森的确漂亮又英俊，每个部分都生得靓丽，每个角度都让人痴迷。  
園愿意与他相贴相拥，珍惜雏森的每一寸肌肤。  
他愿在睡前亲吻那双嘴唇。  
喜欢在沐浴时帮忙冲洗那片后背。  
热爱在下午阳光里用手指抚摸对方的双腿挑/逗。  
贪恋在雨季倾听低落声中把对方的头倚靠在胸前。  
迷恋在深夜的睡梦里嗅着对方卷起的黑发。

今日下着太阳雨，阳光在雨水中的折射颗颗打在窗外他摆放的盆栽上。夕阳快要降下，慢慢爬上来的橙黄色倒映在水珠里形成了不一般的世界。  
園得到了一款好酒，或许这个时间可以破例在饭前享用。自然他不会忘记这是对方喜爱的东西，于是他还细心的端出几块对方喜欢的饼干，暖心的给沙发铺上靠垫与毛毯。  
“今日是你喜欢的那款。”  
園开心的来到巨大的柜子前，上上下下好几排的柜子中，无数的抽屉都摆放了特定的东西。  
他精心挑选，口中念念有词，而他心爱的人沉睡于此。直到他打开中间的抽屉，选中了最精致的部分，才将其带回窗前。  
雏森。那个帅气英俊的男子，缩小到只剩下一颗脑袋。  
他被分散在了巨大柜子里的各处，每个抽屉都填满了他的躯体。任何一个部分都让園所喜爱。  
在不用的季节，不用的时间，不用的天气，不同的心情下，園都会挑选出他愿意碰触怜爱的部位。

園咽下第一口红酒，果然是上等。  
随后他放下酒杯，捧起心上人的头颅，亲吻那双漂亮的嘴唇。红酒的味道飘入其中，他不得不佩服自己请来的黑医所有的标本技术如此出色传神。  
“喜欢吗？不愧是你的品味。”  
園轻笑间，抬手拿过块饼，靠在暖融融的沙发和毯子里品味。而他的怀中，另只手则正在安抚般顺着大腿上那颗精致脑袋上的黑发。  
今日的红酒时间，适合来热爱那张脸上的双唇。

12.疼痛教学  
【注：可能会引起不适】

琴弦的颤抖能表现出什么呢？能传达乐器的感想，能传达演奏者的心情，能传达新的思想和感受。  
“我听不到啊，还没听到。”  
如何听到人类最深的痛苦，成为了另一道难题。  
演奏家感到了深深的痛苦和迷惘，也许他的技术还不佳，即使他精心特质的乐器刚好完成，也无法演奏出他的喜欢的作品。  
被钉在十字架上的人们，性别不同，年龄不同，但是他们都还或者。只是，连喘气的力气也随着时间不同而有所不同。  
他们的肚子被剖开，拉扯出来的肠子还连在身体里作为器官器官运转。只是全部脱离原位，被拖出身体，聚集在一起被捆在房中的杆子上。  
这就是演奏家制作的巨大琴弦，足以让演奏家用双手弹奏。每个碰触，每个弹动，都会让那些被药物和填充物堵塞的人们发出哭泣的呻吟，却迟迟无法从缝起堵满的口中喊出来。  
“我还听不到啊，还听不到。”  
每日他都在演奏，寻找那些即使无法哭喊，也可以让他们把疼痛感情通过音乐传出来的方法。  
他想要听真正痛苦的乐章。

间宫星廉，他是最棒的演奏家。所以他注定会演奏成功。

13.如果你要杀死我/被害妄想症  
【注：可能会引起不适】

如果害怕会被杀死，那就要保护好自己。  
如果害怕对方在看不到的地方做些什么，那就要确保对方不会突然消失。  
如果害怕对方靠近会伤害自己，那就要保持稳定的距离。  
如果害怕每个行为里都意图不轨，那就要欲望行动的开始。  
如果害怕任何口腔碰触都有投毒的可能性，那就不要让对方有机可趁。

但是他离不开他。  
他不能杀了对方来保护自己。  
当“被害”和“依赖”同时存在，他就不得不和对方呆在一起。  
如果喜爱着对方，又害怕对方杀死自己呢？这或许是他能想到的唯一方案。

“抱歉，凉。我不能让你杀死我，但是…”加加美深情的道歉，又无奈自责的低头，却庆幸能冲对方倾诉话语，“但是你能在这里太好了。”  
他俯看浑身被绑起来，封住嘴巴的男人。对方被蜷缩塞进那个狭窄的空汽油桶中，那么点的地方，如何被囚禁其中简直想想都不可思议。  
就像是灰姑娘的姐姐们为了能把脚穿入水晶鞋里，而割掉了脚后跟和脚趾一样。汽油桶里的男人也失去了四肢，封住的嘴巴说不出话来。  
“抱歉，这么小的地方让你在里面。但是如果你在大的空间里来回走动，我真的不知道你会做出什么事来。”外面的青年边道歉却还边微笑，安抚的抚摸对方的头，却不听去那个人鼻音下希望解释的话语。  
“好好睡一觉，我们明天见。”青年就这样盖上了盖子，从上面的小洞里冲对方道晚安。挣扎的动静左右摇晃的桶，却无法让其跌倒，毕竟男人的体力和心理已经是界限了。  
随后年轻的男孩离开房间，锁上了门。把油桶里的男人孤独的留在空无一物的房间里，进行了双重保险。

只要不离开小空间，就不会有杀死自己的行为。  
只要不脱离他每日检查的视线，就能确定他情况。  
只要失去双臂，对方就不会持有武器。  
只要不去接吻，自己的嘴唇和肌肤也就不会被撕破裂开。  
只要让男人无法自我了断，那么自己也不会失去对方。  
他把对方留在身边，却也保证了自己的安全。

14.寻找藏在我身上的爱  
【注：可能会引起不适】

大家都说三栖公俊在去其他城市发展回来后，发福了。  
虽然还是那个性格，那个耐看的样貌，看起来凶巴巴却实则何时笑容的眼睛，可是他就是胖了。  
据说他在那个城市有了心爱的人，虽然他从来不透露详情。他会转移话题，不喜欢人们八卦，认识他的人姑且都知道，也就不多问。  
只是听过他搬回来前和对方闹了别扭，大概分居了吧？  
到底是吵架让他用食物发泄变成这样，还是因为当初在外面工作顺利以及感情不错使得好日子给他长肉了呢？人们不得而知。  
但是不管是胖了还是瘦了，他人都回来了，也就继续在这里生活了。

“胖了呢，”曾经他熟知的老妇人，久未见面后已经老得眼睛都有些睁不开。时隔几年，老人大概也快人生走到尽头了，但她还是像当年那样拍拍自己熟知的小伙子，风趣的说到，“但是这也很好，说明吃的不错。”  
“啊，”三栖公俊间断应了声，不多话是他从前就有的毛病，然而表情却温和老实。现在在老人面前，似乎又像几年前离开这里之前一样年轻了不少。  
“过年吃了很多吗？”  
“啊，吃了很多。”  
“都是喜欢的人做给你的吗？”  
“啊，是啊。”  
“真是幸福呐，”老妇人乐得合不拢嘴，满意的点点头，“看来这些肉，都是对方的爱呀！”  
“啊，是啊。”

目送老人蹒跚的离去，三栖公俊摸了摸肚子上的肉，笑容幸福。本来看起来凶巴巴的他，这时候反而格外可爱。  
是啊，吃的不错，这都是对方爱的标记。  
他回来之前和分开的对方道别，却也不愿离开对方，而是将爱永远锁在身体里。  
他食了对方的躯体。  
并将对方的头缝入腹内。  
看似发福的肚子下，都是对方和爱的填充。  
他拍了拍，就当是抚摸了。

【吐槽：是不是想到了柯南里绷带怪人那一集的作/案…当初衣服下藏脑袋可是吓死我了】

15.饥饿

没有钱就没有食物，没有食物就会感到饥饿，持续的饥饿会换来死亡。  
即使不是真的神，却也愿能帮助人们。  
但是一切都是需要交换的。  
没有钱，就用其他来代替。没有食材，那就要想方设法取得食材。  
这个小小的城镇，就在神和他的信徒的帮助下持续着。  
据说神能制造出一小点就能使人撑上几天的能量方块，那便是他们获得能力继续活下去的方案。

教会慈善的小车缓缓开来，停在街区的街道旁。来为家人换取食物的人们排上队伍，等待神的救济。  
他们没有金钱，没有更多能力。他们全都身体残缺，支离破碎。  
有的人胳膊没了，有的人眼睛没了，有的人手指没了，有的人器官没了，有的人肚子上缺了一大块。可是他们眼里都充满了希望，带着被拯救的幸福，祈祷可以见到一次神明的传达者，给他们那神奇的食物。

“一根右手的无名指，收下了。”  
这就是“金钱”。无法去挣钱，便从自己身上取来。  
于是把自己手指割下来交换的妇女，换来了一小盒能量方块，开心的回家了。  
“一段肠子，收下了。”窗口的青年带着甜美的笑容，温和虔诚的接下那段器官，收入了车里。随后拿过食物的盒子，递给了对方，不禁还嘱咐了几句，“取出肠子缝合起来一定很辛苦，这些东西要细嚼慢咽，慢慢消化。”  
送来肠子的老人点点头，他没有手指的手掌夹着盒子离开，他的全部手指都已经交换完了。

救济的工作结束，信徒们从车上把换来的各种器官和躯体带来，汇报给他们的神。每个人都很自豪，为他们拯救的人们而感到荣幸。  
“那快去准备下一次的食物吧，及川，”神微笑着，关切地询问了人们的情况，便让信徒去准备下一次救济的食物。  
“是，现在就去，”及川说完，回头便让人们把收来的东西都端去了厨房。  
而穗波，他们的神，充满希望的等待着这次烹饪制作的成功。  
人们最终还是要靠自己活下去。人食人，人食自己，却要用信仰度过饥荒。

【注：也就是说，他们用收集来的部分和其他东西混合做出来的食物，但人们不知道吃的东西里又他们着急的部分。一方面我想到了《云图》那个电影里克隆人女子发现她们每日喝的东西都是用其他克隆人制作而成，她说她们原来都在吃自己。另一个我写到车哪里，也收到了这个短篇《One Please》的启发，大家可以看一下，做好准备就是了：https://v.qq.com/x/page/l0515wkdx5e.html 】

16.完美恋人

“今天买了蛋糕哦！一大早就去排队了，排了半个小时呢！”齐肩发的女孩笑着说，围巾下的脸冻得通红。  
“要是人很多的话，不用那么拼命啊，”小个子的男友连忙握住她的手给错了错。不过他也知道对方喜欢吃，“下次想要就让我去吧。”  
“我也是可以一个人干的，”女孩笑的很甜，弯腰亲了亲对方握着自己的手，“要不然怎么给锐利一个惊喜呢？”  
两个人快乐的享受甜蜜的时光，寒冷也一扫而光。

“工作辛苦了，”梳着高马尾身着工作装的女子站在公司大厦的大厅，细边框的眼镜和她知性的性格很搭调，“午餐我订了你喜欢的餐厅。”  
“麻烦你了，”同样带着眼镜的男子刚刚下班，有些疲倦的舒了口气。随后他把今早会议的不快丢开，换上温和的笑容，“不用特意来接我。”  
“因为看你每日都很累的样子，”女子不介意的摇摇头，随后挽着青年的手臂走出大门，用车钥匙解锁了那两泊在车位上的高级轿车。  
“今日想点什么？”  
“柊介你不是才是那家餐厅的老客人吗？”女子亲昵的拍了拍恋人，亲了下对方的脸颊，“你帮我选吧。”

“要是你穿我送给你的那件就好了，”男子惋惜间又有几分霸道的把坐在沙发上的女子拥入怀中。  
波浪金发的女性五官带着几分混血的娇媚，画着性感的妆容，耳环和项链等装饰都价格不菲。酒吧的灯光忽明忽暗，把她耀眼的美晃得有几分朦胧。  
“可是我喜欢这件，”女性暧昧的一笑，抬手剥下男子额前的头巾，魅惑的带过对方垂下的刘海，“飒真不喜欢？”  
好想心跳漏了一拍，男性很快眨眨眼就满意的抚摸着对方的腰拉近，一边说着“喜欢”一边把对方修长完美的身子圈入臂弯下。

“今日客户也都很满意，辛苦了！”  
“满意就好，这不就是我的工作吗，”高挑的男子没有什么明确的表情，只是低头接过支票查看后，理所应当的把巨额的工资收入兜里。  
“这是新的顾客要的女友设定，拜托你了，御津见。”老板把薄册摊开在对方面前，指着设定一览，“贤妻类呢，怎么样？”  
“没什么问题，”男子果断的接受，抬手抽走了上面的复印件，“只要我要的服装和物品都能供应的话。”  
“托你的福，咱们现在可是很有钱的哦，”老板大手一挥笑容得意，“御津见你真是天才！易容完美，声音都能变化自如，演技更不用说。”  
男子点点头，便离开了。而关起的门上，贴着他们的宣传海报———“无时无刻不为你提供完美的恋人。享受永恒的幸福恋爱。”

17.至少让我亲手

嗯？你问我为什么这个墙上有个手垂下的雕像？  
毕竟我们这里也是博物馆，这个必然也是有历史价值的东西啊，其中当然有个小故事。

曾经有位神秘又害羞的神灵，他到底怎么来的，这里先带过吧。不过我要说，他不是真的神，还是个人啦。  
据说他有漂亮的银发，过于温和的嗓音，但是大家都见不到他。他不示人，但他单纯存在着，这个地方就会繁荣。是巧合还是奇迹？那时候当然倾向后者啦。  
但是信徒们觉得很好，不能直视神明的容貌，但是愿意收到祝福和引导。神明只要在那个屋子里安全，那边一切太平。  
“但是至少请让我亲吻您的手，”曾经有人提出。这件事后来从不该碰触的无礼行为，变成了一种虔诚仅有的感激和尊敬。  
他们在那个门上修了一个小洞，每日打开盖子，神明就会把漂亮白皙的手伸出来，信徒在特殊的情况下便能享有上前亲吻作为感激的权利，碰触一次便是至高无上的荣幸。

尊敬和信仰他的青年，每日都会去奉献自己虔诚的感情。亲吻神明的手臂是一日的开始，也是一日的结束。不需要神明对他说什么，不需要手指给他回应，只要碰触就是他存活的能力。  
只是那一日他照旧亲吻的手臂，却在他不知道的那一头已经失去了生命力。  
被封闭起来的神死在了里面，他垂挂在洞口的手更加苍白无力，毫无回应却被人们视为常理，竟无人察觉他的离去。  
他只是深夜中心脏的骤停令他痛苦，他呐喊和敲打却无人再次。他把手伸出洞外也没人会看到，于是他就那样靠着没有把手的门死在了里面。

直到手臂的皮肤有了异样，人们才发现真相。而那个被当作神明的银发少年，早已失去了舌头，死前便已无法发出温和的声音。  
一切都是虚构的东西。  
但是信徒不愿接受他的死去，不愿接受他腐烂尸体的模样。于是那个相信他的少年，将他的手裹上材料，变成了一尊墙上的雕像。  
为何只是手臂，因为他们相信那个依旧是他们的神，不能轻易示人，不能让其躯体被发现。  
那只手便永远垂挂在那里，让人们继续给予亲吻和爱意。

你问我这个是不是真品？我们博物馆的东西都是真的哦。  
对，没错。  
这个雕像里面就是那位神明大人的手臂啊。

18.无条件接受/无条件拒绝

《你是不是不需要食物》  
——不，我需要  
但是即使点击“我需要”的按钮，亮起来的也是《我不需要》的那个按钮。  
囚禁的人疯狂的按着“我需要”的按钮，吹着墙对着摄像头哭求哀嚎愤怒，但是提交上的答案还是“我不需要。”

《你需要睡眠吗？》  
——我需要。  
但是即使点击“我需要”的按钮，亮起来的也是《我不需要》的那个按钮。  
噪音的音波不断回荡在封闭的屋子里，被囚禁的人痛苦的捂住耳朵，抱着脑袋满地打滚。他彻夜无眠，呕吐抽搐，延续了好几个小时。

《你想要死亡吗？》  
——不！不！我不想死！  
但是即使如何敲打“我不想死”的按钮，提交上去的都是《我想死》的答案。  
于是毒气灌进来，被囚禁的人终于失去挣扎。他趴在唯一可以和外界那个凶手联系的屏幕前，不能继续动的手指已经因为用力按压屏幕而骨折。

看来需要换下个人了。  
屏幕前的研究者转向了另一面屏幕，看着下一个房间里囚禁的人。他输入了问题，发送过去。当然对方不论选什么，都会走入死亡。  
现在的人们，只要失去电子通讯就会变得茫然和不知所措。隔离外界后，就会茫然失措。唯一的电子当被操纵后，一切都会被掌控。  
“不觉得你随便控制他们的答案有些过火吗？”研究者笑眯眯的询问。  
《这不就是你想看的反应吗，》屏幕那边传来回答的人，便是可以掌控所有答案的科技。

【解释：脑洞就是，Ten带着死灵术士做了实验。把人们囚禁起来，唯一可以可以取得联系的就是房间里的一个屏幕，那个可以连接给Ten。然后上面会有双向选择，其实大部分都是yes/no选择。一开始都是可以实现的，需要水，会有水，需要食物，会有食物。但是后面开始，AI就开始暗中操控了一切，不论如何选择自己所需，都会转变成另一个选择，没有任何可以拒绝该选项被提交的办法。他们愤怒，无力的样子，就是镜头那边Ten想看的。而实验者们就这样死去了】

19.红色白色蓝色

“你的新房间，喜欢吗？”齐肩发的男性推开门，给他归国的青梅竹马介绍了自己努力的成果，“我怕你不喜欢那些颜色，我特意粉刷成了白墙，会让你舒服些。”  
“让你费心了，”有贺拍了拍好友的肩膀，“你不必为了我特意修改你的喜好，毕竟这是你的房子。”  
有贺多年后创业回国，他的青梅竹马好心的让他借助在自己家里。久别重逢的两位挚友甚是开心，特意为他清理出房间，粉刷了墙壁，甚至提供了家具。  
神门喜欢紫色，他的屋子几乎都粉刷成了紫色，衣服也喜欢紫色基调。而他特意给有贺破例，反而让这个小屋子显得和房子其他角落格格不入。  
“你粉刷它肯定废了不少时间，”有贺感慨到。  
“这种颜色买不到，需要调配出来。但是颜料的比例一错，颜色也就不同了，”神门缓缓地解释，却像是自己绝对不会调配错似的，骄傲的昂起头，“我已经找到窍门。”  
“看起来非常有艺术感。”  
“我明天还要粉刷阁楼，那里的墙皮脱落了。”  
“如果你需要帮忙的话，”有贺作为回礼主动提出帮助，自然也被答应了。

但是在这个大工程开始前，他却因为时差而半夜失眠了。  
深夜的房子里过于安静，也把生活扩大许多。  
到底那里的水龙头有了问题，滴答滴答的声音让穿过走廊去浴室的有贺感到些许急躁。  
而当他找到那个声源时，发现并不是应该有水源的房间。而里面，倒挂着的尸体被割破了喉咙，最后流感的血液滴答滴答的掉入桶中。  
另一边被撑出来的血摆放在桌子上，和两杯之类的一起，融入另一边新买的蓝色油漆当中。

蓝色加红色会是什么颜色？  
可以是品红，也可以是紫色。  
只要稍微比例失调，可能就会偏成这里任何一种颜色。想要独特的紫色，那么红色的比例就要把握好了。

20.看着我

——看着我。  
——注视着我。  
——不要离开视线。  
——永远眼中只映照我。

这是现任的神要求的事，这是他临死前最后要求的事。  
于是信徒们把捉回来的前任神明捆了起来，将那个小小的黑发男孩绑死在棺材板的内侧，将他的嘴封了起来，最后把他就这样翻过来盖入棺材当中。  
白发的神明病死的那一刻，安然的躺在棺材当中。他开心的看着压下来的棺材上，是自己心爱的人。不论对方眼神诉说着什么，他都只为对方将在这里永恒注视自己而满足。  
黑暗压下，却在四周点起光。  
这个阴暗狭窄充满死亡的拘束空间里，两个人的脸上下相对，鼻尖只有毫米之近。  
银发的人闭上眼，安详的死去。  
而被捆在上方的男孩，则将注视他死去的模样，直到死亡之前，都将见证对方遗容后慢慢腐烂的过程。等到自己也死去，双眼都变成黑洞，那个洞也将一直注视着棺中藏葬掉的人。


	3. 21-30 题

21.永远不说爱你

衝吾知道他哥搬家后的地址也是自三栖死后半年，这是远离海岸河川的内陆，他驾驶许久才从原来的城市开来。打包着行李，打算住宿一周。  
周康哉看起来不错，甚至和过去并没有很大不同。还是那张欠揍的脸，还是那张毒舌的嘴巴，还有那个恶劣的喜欢欺负他弟弟的性格。  
“你看起来比我想的好多了。”  
看来作为新医院的院长，康哉的心理建设还不错。  
“在他不在以后，看来你度过这段了，”至少他没想继续恶劣的讽刺他的哥哥，所以衝吾说的话温和许多，也耐心不少。  
“什么啊，”康哉却嘲笑似的耸耸肩，依旧我行我素的进屋溜达，也没招待下许久未见的弟弟。“他和我一直在一起。”  
“啊？”撤回前言，衝吾觉得他哥应该请他们医院的心理医生看看病。但是也许存在于内心中这种说法在支撑康哉也不一定，衝吾就不多话了。

但是他很快发现，这个屋子里并不是只有他们两个人。  
东西会更换地方。  
康哉准备的食物总是很大分，而他们俩没吃完的那一部分总会不翼而飞。  
他偶尔会听到奇怪的流水声和脚步声。  
洗澡时起雾的玻璃像是被谁擦过似的，哪一块的雾气和周围深度不同。  
冰箱上的字母贴会排列成奇怪的句子，康哉却说不是他干的，反而笑着说这不是理所当然的吗。

《早》，简单的一个字母贴横在冰箱上，就让衝吾后背一凉。他一大早就不想碰那个冰箱，可是他不相信这种事，所以还是勉强打开了。  
里面的牛奶过期变质，他倒了以后便给去上班的康哉写了张字条，《你的牛奶坏了，我给倒了，你买新的吧》  
毕竟也不是他的工作，他宁愿去周围的路边转转。  
只是等他回来后，没有人的家里，那个字条却多了一句话。上面写的是，《火腿也坏了，记得一起买》  
明显不是他的字迹。  
哦，至少他曾经和三栖也是同事，他大概猜到了什么。  
现在他知道，这里真的不知他和周康哉两个人。

有时候语言太过苍白无力。  
爱你的行动，或许是永恒不变的陪伴。

22.那位先生的收藏讲座

你一定不知道为何你会是这个讲座唯一的听众。  
而讲台上那个戴着眼镜的西装男子，口中讲述着收藏品，却听起来没那么尽兴。  
可是他的确说的很认真，甚至把他的陈列品都摆了出来。  
一排排人类的腿。  
精致的义肢都是他的作品和收集来的昂贵宝物。  
当然这些不光看，还很实用。所以他拨开裤腿，给你看了他脚上的义肢。原来他每日会根据心情来更换自己的收藏品，毕竟为了让它们更有价值。  
然而你看到了什么？  
你发现他现在给你展现的义肢，上看那个类似胎记的疤痕，和你小时候一个意外留下的一模一样。伴随了你几年的东西，却出现在了你的对面。  
你不禁拳头捏住裤腿，收起的裤下同一侧的腿已经安装了义肢。  
这个义肢便是出自讲台上那个人只手。把你从演奏会的意外中拯救出来，赐予了你断肢新的替代品，并且邀请你来欣赏他的收藏。  
对，这次就是来告诉你真相的啊。  
他的技术，果然神乎其神吧？连真的肉体，都能永恒的保存下来。

【脑洞：间宫在演奏会上因为意外腿断了，截肢了。后来一嶋出现，给他做了义肢，帮助了他。但是请他来看自己的收藏品讲座时，间宫才发现对方的问题和真相。原来他截掉的腿被一嶋买下，做成了不会腐烂的真的义肢。因为一嶋也确实了一条腿，同一侧。而他一直收藏的各种腿也都是一侧的，一部分他做的，一部分来自其他人，而间宫的腿也成为了他的东西之一】

23.快！快！快！

你第一出来，被人拉到外面。  
外界的眼光刺眼，但温度却很低。  
带你出来的人左顾右盼，小心翼翼的把你护起来。  
随后你又被关入第二个黑暗里，冰冷坚硬，同你最初呆的地方截然不同。  
一路颠簸。你听到载着你的人不挺着急的催促彼此，“快！抓紧！再快点！来不及了！”他肯定一路狂奔，心急火燎。  
你忍受了一路晃动，还好他提前细心的把你放入冷气萦绕的加护里，你才得以安然无恙。  
随后你又一次被带了出来，迎接你的人满是欣慰，松了一口气。  
“又被发现吗？”  
“没有，很安全。”  
带你来到这里的人们窃语交谈。  
“死者叫柚木小太郎。”  
“不管了，总之他能用就好。”  
他们把你带走，你又一次被送入黑暗封了起来。这里也温暖柔软，和最初一样。  
你跳动着。  
“还好，这颗心脏还活着，还来得及。”  
你成为了别人。

【脑洞：小太郎刚死去，有人偷了他的器官，一路急匆匆送到了移植者的医生手里。最初从体内到外界，所以第一次见到阳光和外界，温度也低。第二次在盒子里，所以硬和晃，但制冷。第三次进入移植者体内，所以又是那个温暖的地方，慢慢活起来。这是篇以器官角度写的小太郎】

24.你的味道是？

“珀，闭上眼，张开嘴。”年幼的哥哥这样哄弟弟，双手背在身后藏着礼物。  
小小的男孩乖巧的照做，张开的嘴角把微笑的弧度展平，但他期待的心情全都写在脸上。  
琮把一颗白乎乎软绵绵的放入弟弟口中，接着点了点鼻子，“好了，是什么味道的？”  
珀闭上嘴，却吃惊的捂住口，“融化了！是棉花糖。”但他还是努力的动动舌头，“融化的太快了，但我觉得是草莓味的。”  
“答对了！”哥哥揉着弟弟的小脑袋称赞道。  
他们每次都这样玩，那只琮的主意。每次都努力带来好吃的东西当作礼物，让被父母虐待的他们俩有片快乐的时光，可以让期待与笑容回到珀的脸上。

“今天带来了什么呢？”珀今日也很期待，他知道哥哥到来的一定都是甜甜好吃的东西。  
“闭上眼，张开嘴，”琮一如既往的要求。  
珀闭上眼，张开嘴。接着舌头上滴上热乎乎的东西。他咽下肚子，却绽放笑容。  
“杏仁巧克力的糖浆！”  
“答对了！”琮背着的手里，一边拿着小刀片，一边用棉花捏着割破的手指，“原来我是这个味道的啊。”  
珀点点头。毕竟哥哥带来的都是甜甜好吃的东西，那哥哥肯定也是最甜的吧。

25.君生我未生，我生君已老

“早上好。”小暮打招呼的声音很轻，也没有这么活力。  
他还很小，脑袋才刚过桌子的高度。他垫着脚，努力看过桌子，认认真真的完成早上的礼仪。  
只是没人回应他。而他离去后的桌子上，只有浸泡在培养液里的人类胚胎而已。

“早上好。”小暮打招呼的声音很轻。  
他还很小，鞠躬后便昂起脑袋看过去，而他对面的人则好好点头对他做了回应。  
他们同样戴着眼镜，差不多一样的发型和衣着。  
就连名字也一样。  
“今天吃饭先，要先去告别，”青年对小男孩说。  
“对谁呢？”  
“对即将死去的另一个我们。”

“晚安。”

【脑洞：第一段的小暮，就是第二段要死去被告别的那个小暮。而第一段的胚胎，就是第二段那个小暮。以前他还是胚胎的时候，那个小暮每日来和他打招呼，自然他不可能知道。等到他出生后，那时的小暮已经要死去。而在这之间成长的其他克隆小暮已经长为成人，并带他去告别】

26.填充倾注满满溢出的我的爱情  
【注：可能会引起不适】

他们喜爱收藏红酒，品味葡萄酒的味道是他们之间的浪漫。家里有漂亮的酒架，格式酒杯，奢侈的储藏室。  
但明明相爱且住在一个屋子里的人，确认因为工作时而不在家中。  
他们有的人常年离开城市，有的人彻夜繁忙不归。这间屋子总会无人冷清，或者只留一人倍感寂寞。  
但他们会特意选择酒送给对方，特别的酿制的酒液灌在瓶中，附上卡片，等待另一个人回来时可以看到。  
几乎见不到面，碰不到对方的两个人，便这样被红酒系在一起。  
一方没喝完，另一方回来继续。里面的酒液的高度不等，喝了多少，留了多少，都是彼此时间的推算。

《今日的酒，是第一夜喝过的那款，》这是这回酒瓶便飒真留给柊介的话。  
里面剩下三分之二，柊介取来酒杯倒入酒液。粘稠的味道和色泽都如此特殊，却也是他们所能理解的东西。  
完全不同的口感，无人知道的味道。但柊介知道。毕竟这是曾经第一夜品尝过的味道。  
相隔万里，无法注入你体内的爱意，便用酒来流入你的喉咙。喝下去，满到溢出来。

【解释：红酒里混合掺入的当然是semen。彼此都相互掺入留给对方喝，以此解决无法碰/触结/合的空虚】

27.明明我如此爱你

划开的刀刃上，血分离出一条红线抛过空中，随后断碎落下后，淋在了自己主人的腿上。  
椅子上坐着的男人，双眼失焦的盯着斜上方，而他被划开的脖子喷射着血液，微张开的嘴随着抽搐的身体发出断断续续被掐断的挣扎声。  
雲井盯着眼前这个原本英俊硬朗的男人最后一面，接着捏住对方大脑运停的脸，上前狠狠的吻了一口。像是要把对方的嘴唇撕掉似的用力，吮吸的拉扯留下红色的痕迹。  
他吧唧了下嘴巴，回味无穷，“这上面有伊月亲吻过的味道吧？”那是他曾经深爱的味道，“如果我们家的孩子没被你带走，我就可以亲自从他嘴上尝到了。”  
他明明如此深爱他的侄子，但是他的侄子却深爱着眼前的人。  
随后雲井抬起刀刃，伸出舌头舔过上面未干的血迹。“这就是你深爱的男人的味道吗？”他讽刺又厌恶的看向男人，“你也是这样割破伊月的喉咙让他死去的吗？然后你也做了同样的事吧？因为你的嘴上除了他的亲吻，还有他血的味道啊。”  
——这就是你深爱着这个男人的下场啊，伊月。

【脑洞：可以把男人当作有贺看到，这个就自行随意。叔叔很喜欢伊月，但是伊月逃离他，跟着自己喜欢的男人走了。可明明伊月深爱着男人，男人却杀了他。把他捆在椅子上，割破了喉咙，还舔舐了血液。叔叔知道后用同样的手法杀了男人。明明自己如此爱着伊，都是因为伊月这样做才会有这样下场的。所以他只凭借男人嘴上残留的伊月的痕迹，间接性回味伊月活着的时候到味道。至于他怎么知道伊月血的味道这种事，大概也是伊月逃走的理由吧。顺便说这个梗我曾经想用在第一题的“间接性接吻”上的】

28.你的爱人

Souk最讨厌去宴会这种地方了，不管是男性还是女性，都喜欢为他的美貌而围着他转。大胆的人肆意纠缠，抚摸，甚至拉他进屋主动亲吻与求//欢。  
他不喜欢留下别人的味道在身上，不喜欢留下吻痕和唇印在脖子与衣领上。他不喜欢对方碰自己的东西，也不喜欢被盯着看和跟踪。  
于是他处理掉了那些纠缠不清的人。  
今日也是。男子被割掉下方失血过多，翻着白眼的丑陋模样被他拖入厕所浴缸里。而那里，先前跟踪他的女性已经死在里面，胡乱亲吻他的那张嘴被刀子划开半张脸。  
“我不会让任何人污染你的，”Souk处理完身上的血迹，洗完脸后满足的乐起来，“他们不光不会让我兴奋，还会让我恶心。只有你会让我兴奋不已。”  
他抬起手碰触镜子中映照的自己。

【注：自恋。自己的爱人就是自己】

29.藏起来的证据

小暮意识到自己被跟踪了。  
但也有些离奇。  
自己的行程被知道，自己的手机被监视，自己的电子信息泄露，连电话和住址都被对方弄的一清二楚。  
他甚至收到了奇怪的包裹，明明不是自己订购的衣服，确实送到他这里来。还有鞋子，包，帽子之类的，看起来都是没清晰的二手。  
隔天，他家门前的邮箱就会收到一个照片。照片里是他自己，穿着的竟然是被送来的衣服。他对此毫无记忆，他没有这个衣服，也没去过这个地方，为什么会被拍到？  
他上报给学校，校长让他报警。  
警察查完以后，却告诉他：  
“这些都是你自己做的啊。指纹和监控镜头还有其他证据，都指向了你自己。”  
茫然惊悚下，小暮却不知道，一旁的一嶋校长脸上挂着似有似无的笑意。

【脑洞：小暮不知道自己是一嶋的克隆体，单纯以为是校长，自然他得了一嶋就很清楚。这些都是一嶋做的，但是他们完全一样，指纹也是，因此证据都指向了他。至于为何不同时指向一嶋，那肯定是他做了手脚，比如压下了自己这边。而照片上的小暮，是其他克隆。被处理后，衣服就寄给了这个小暮，还附上了奇怪的照片】

30.你是谁？

“少爷，您的早餐准备好了。”  
听到每日房间里电子通讯亮起的提示音，嶺二开始了新的一天。  
管家进来给他梳理更衣，清洗和讲述形成。甚至给他送来提神的早茶，搭配混入茶中的果酱。  
“今日的果酱颜色有些深啊，”他这样说着混入茶里喝了一口，“味道也有点微妙。”  
“是新进的货，选了一家新的，不知合不合口味。”  
“明日换回原来的吧。”  
“知道了。”  
他走去餐厅，坐进舒服的椅子里。餐巾搭上腿，茶也重新换了一杯。  
他的大厨总是给他准备今日的菜单，打开桌上的小卡片，就知道今早要享用芝士焗土豆泥。  
“是我喜欢的菜，”嶺二评价着，抬手打开桌边的早报读了起来。  
餐车从后年打开的大门外推进来，厨师长将盖在餐盖里的早餐摆上桌。嶺二收起报纸同时，美味的早餐也从打开的盖子下露了出来。  
鲜红的…  
鲜红的…  
早餐盘里，是厨师长的头。  
嶺二回过头看着为他送来精心早餐的人，询问的话只出口了仅一句。  
“你是谁？”


End file.
